


INAPPROPRIATE ERECTION (4)

by lila_luscious1



Series: DON'T TAKE IT PERSONAL [8]
Category: Blindspot (TV), Suits (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ex Sex, F/M, Fucking WEITZ!, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexy Ex Wife, Unwanted Sexual Advances, Weitz is a DAWG (or tries to be)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Tasha complains to Jane and Patterson about WeitzWeitz 'gets some ass' from his ex-LITERALLY!





	1. LOUIS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [WordsofSplendor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsofSplendor/gifts), [FoxoftheDesert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxoftheDesert/gifts), [AtlanticSamm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlanticSamm/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [agentemaria4722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts).

> EXPLICIT SEX ALERT (FELLATIO AND ANAL)  
ADULT LANGUAGE ALERT
> 
> ADONIA ANGELOS WEITZ (Weitz' ex-wife)
> 
> PHILANDERING-INFIDELITY

"'HeyheyheyHEY!", FBI Director Matthew Weitz yells, bouncing his closed fist (just to get her attention, mind)  
you) off the top of his auburn-haired ex-wife's head. "TEETH, you idiot!" 

She mumbles something, which is iinaudible due to the big male member occupying he oral cavity. Adonia gets her revenge a  
DIFFERENT WAY-she rakes the hard, red tines of her finger nails down his thigh, smirking around his rigid cock when he yelps in pain.

"What the FUCK??!"

The Greek Goddess ceases her voracious sucking long enough to shout back, "I have TOLD YOU MANY TIMES; WELL OVER ONE  
THOUSAND TIMES- _DON'T HIT MY HEAD! I DON'T LIKE IT, YOU SHIT!_

...Now I can continue, or not, as you wish."

"Ahhhhh...continue!" (OF COURSE!)

Checking his wristwatch, Weitz decides that if he's going to make it back to his office in time for his conference call, he'll need to end this really  
excellent blowjob NOW if he's going to be able to work-in an ass-fuck before he has to leave.

***********************************************  
PATTERSON, AT LUNCH WITH TASHA ZAPATA AND JANE

P: Tasha, if he's stopping by your house, following you home from bars...you've gotta put a stop to it.

J: She's right, Zapata...100%...how did READE react? You DID tell him, right?

Z: He didn't seem upset; we did it before going to sleep. He seems okay....WHY? have you noticed something?

P: Not to ME. Jane?

J: I'm gonna be straight with you, because I respect...he seems a little...off. From what _I see_...but YOU know him better than I.

Z: What should I do? He's the fucking DIRECTOR.

P: You need something 'on' him-LEVERAGE.

Z: (voice lowered) I have some leverage.

J: Shit! Spill, Bitch!

Z: :LATER...when we're less public. We have to get back, anyway.

***********************************************  
Matthew Weitz, his bloated male member buried DEEP in his ex's entrails, wonders to himself how in the Wide World of Sports he  
allowed this BEAUTIFUL, ULTRA-SENSUAL, VOLUPTUOUS, EXOTIC Greek beauty to divorce him...Ohhh, RIGHT...his incessant  
PHILANDERING!...

Concentrating on the task at hand, he uses her big hips as levers, controlling the pace, thrusting deep and hard; Apolonia is well accustomed  
to rough sex...her breathing becomes heavier as her excitement increases; she refuses, though, to make any other sound-from past experience,  
the tinest grunt or groan will inspire him to REALLY DIG IN to her shop-worn butthole.

The ache in his balls is more pronounced by the minute, and he increases the pace and depth of his fucking...the heat of her interior ass, and her tightly  
clasping rectal muscles, are an unbeatable combination, and combine to send him into orbit...After a shower, he kisses her goodbye and jogs down  
to waiting phalanx of black SUVs waiting at the curb.


	2. #METOO! (PT 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUITS  
Rachel Zane, having failed her LSAT (Law School Admission Test)  
Louis Litt calls her into his office, where he makes advances to her

"This LSAT issue is, how should I phrase it: getting stickier. You'll really need to pull  
out all the stops...I'm saying PASS this time."

Rachel digests these statements carefully. "That's the only option? Pass-or leave the firm?"

Litt back-pedals slightly-just slightly. "Your Paralegal work here has been by all accounts, first-  
rate. If I speak to the Partners, I can reasonably guarantee that, at the least, you'd remain in that  
capacity-at a LEAD POSITION, perhaps?"

"To what do I owe this largess, Mr. Litt?"

"It's LOUIS...and the largess you mentioned...you have BRAINS, BEAUTY, and a KILLER BODY to  
thank for that...why the "face"?! Those were compliments, for Christ's sake."

"I dated a Urologist, previously...he always said that 'tighty whties' is why Men have crotch rashes, low  
sperm count, and other urological issues...do you find that the be true...LOU?"

"Ahhh..._EXCUSE ME?!! _ WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

"I asked..."

"I HEARD YOU..."

"But you asked me..."

"That's ENOUGH, Ms Zane...everyone says _Be NICE, Louis...why can't you be NICER?? _"; Litt's  
tone is mocking, and condescending. "THIS is why...you try to help someone, and they try to turn it around  
on you. Go ahead, get out. Close the door."

Rachel stands and starts toward the door, then turns and favors Litt with a brilliant smile. "By the way...adjusting your  
trousers, while in private conference-CLOSED DOOR, NO LESS-with a female subordinate...if that female subordinate  
were to experience any adverse work-related changes to her employment, she might decide to take the recording that may  
have resulted from a 'pocket dial' on her cell phone to the PARTNERSHIP COMMITTEE. That would probably not be good  
for that NAMED PARTNER/trouser adjuster...would do YOU think?"

Incensed, Litt thrusts an extended index finger at the door. "OUT-and it's LOUIS."

"As you say, Sir."


End file.
